


Nightmares

by pushkin666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Sherlock is taking drugs to keep away the nightmares.





	Nightmares

Hands shaking! He clasped his hands tightly together trying to stop the shaking. It wasn’t enough though and he pressed his hands to his mouth. The memories remained no matter what he did, no matter what he might take to try and keep the nightmares away. John had tried to help, had suggested that he speak to somebody about his nightmares. There was no way that Sherlock was going to do that. He would deal with this himself. But he knew he wasn’t coping, knew that it would only be a few more hours before he took his next fix.


End file.
